Mario
Mario is one of the central characters in There Will Be Brawl. He is portrayed by Paul Duraso. Appearance Mario retains his classic attire: white gloves, blue overalls, brown boots, and a red sweatshirt. However, he does not begin wearing his iconic monogrammed hat until the final episode. He possesses brown hair, a black mustache, and a prominent oversized nose. Most of the time, his appearance is a tad dishelmed due to his substance abuse, or getting roughed up in frequent fights. Personality Though still somewhat heroic, Mario has changed considerably. Ever since the reign of the Cannibal, Mario has descended into alcoholism and depression, and is constantly prone to violence and extreme rage, most notably when he is called a plumber. There have been moments of him caring for Peach and Luigi. He is also prone to blaming issues on Bowser, due to years of them being enemies. In fact, these blames issues are frequent thrown at anyone he has a grudge on from the past. Powers and abilities Mario has constantly proven himself to be a competent fighter, easily taking on three rabid Yoshis and winning, attacking the entire police force in their own headquarters, and holding his own against a sword-wielding Link with his bare hands. He is also capable of projecting fireballs, as shown in the climax of the last episode. As shown in the final climax of the last episode, various power ups can still provide him with many different abilities, as seen with such as the Power Star. Character history Six years before the start of the series, Mario and Luigi successfully apprehended Kirby, a serial killer responsible for many deaths, including Luigi's girlfriend, Princess Daisy. However, though Kirby was imprisoned, his reign of terror still cut deep psychological wounds into the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, including the heroes of the area. The Mushroom Kingdom, and it's inhabitants, began to change for the worse. In between the years of Kirby's apprehension and the beginning of the series, Mario had made attempts of opening a medical practice, but to no avail. When the practice failed, Mario began turning to substance abuse, such as alcohol and mega-vitamins. When his prescriptions couldn't be filled, he sold his Yoshi(s) to Wario, in order to obtain the money. Following, were things going down hill. Mario getting into fights, his relationship with Peach on the rocks, and his and him turning to dealing with criminals. When the recent killing spree of "The Butcher" occurred, things only seemed to get more hectic. Especially when Peach disappeared during the beginning of it. As his Luigi, would attempt of investigating it, Mario began taking the events hard. Either drowning his sorrows in liquor, or venting his rage in bar brawls. When he brawl with Donkey Kong occurred the same time as the death of King Dedede, and the police raid, Mario was caught in the crossfires. Mario, Luigi, Samus, and Pit decided to swing by Wario for information. He gives them a tip towards Bowser via Lakitu. As they interrogate Lakitu for information, Mario and Luigi manage to patch things up between each other, starting off with Mario promising to clean up as soon as they find Peach. Although only for them to be ambushed by another police raid. The group splits up, and while Luigi and the others are caught by the police, Mario ends up getting in a fight with three, rabid Yoshis. Mario decides to "remind him who his papa is". In effort to break his brother and the others out of jail, Mario manages a riot within the police cells. Which was made easy by "a Hyrulian in charge" using one master key. By time Luigi and his friends are escaping, they come across Mario and Link in an armed brawl. Mario reveals some files to the group, revealing that Sheik is truly Zelda. Mario then insinuates for Luigi and the others to get going and escape. As Mario and Link are fighting, Zelda and Wario arrive and reveal that Meta Knight killed Kirby and left the police force, as keeping Kirby locked up was his sole obssession. Link, realizing that he and Mario have a common enemy, tells Mario that he knows of a man raising an army in Mewtwo's old turf , and takes his leave with Wario and Zelda. Mario goes to Mewtwo's old turf, where he is lead to the "End of Days" by Fox and Falco. Here, the "space man" is preaching to his followers, and kills Falco as a blood sacrifice to the . But, as the deranged orator tries to sacrifice Mario, the latter knocks him away. As the "End of Days" begins to bleed from his forehead, he giddily leaves, claiming that "the sacrifice would be his". Mario, telling the cult that Kirby is dead and the streets are now freed, convinces everyone there, including Fox, to join his army. Returning home for rest, Mario solemnly promises that he will find Peach. However, just before he can learn on the news that has been attacked and destroyed, he finds Yoshi's decapitated head in his bedroom, the creature having been killed by the Ice Climbers. While Luigi is occupied elsewhere with the true investigation, Mario and his "army" arrive in the streets, finishing off their own war. The "End of Days" unleashes the demons among them, causing the causalities of the street war to worsen. As both forces are forced on the run, Mario brutally destroys Sandbag, finding a Smash Orb which he uses to defeat the demons with a massive volley of fireballs. The street battle ends, with Mario's army having won. Mario retrieves a heavily injured Luigi. Diddy Kong, determined for revenge, attempts to kill Mario, but seeing the pain he is in for a close one, cannot bring himself to do it. Luigi wakes up in the hospital. Mario, realizing that Peach is dead, weeps in Luigi's arms Under the orders of the new Police Chief Marth, Mewtwo's old orphanage had been made into a refuge for the needy. Mario and Luigi, having come to terms with the past and each other, and had come to help , along with Samus, Captain Falcon, and Pit.Category:Characters Trivia •In addition to his alcoholism, Mario has an addicted habit of consuming mega-vitamins. * His brought up "failed medical practice" is a reference to the Dr. Mario games. * Mario viciously carries a grudge, evidently shown by his behavior towards both Bowser and Donkey Kong. * Mario seems to speak foul of Hyrulians. It is unknown if it out of actual racial tension or if it merely out of rage towards Link.